


Angels Working Overtime

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: All Saints (Australia TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: "In life, there is no such thing as impossible; it's always possible." This pairing, I've no idea what I'm doing lol.
Relationships: Von Ryan/Mike Vlasek





	1. Chapter 1

Frank Campion was in resus with his team when Jo and Steve came through the doors of emergency, trying their best to keep their boss Miklos Vlasek upright. Von was at the front desk, placing some files on the counter when she spotted them. She made her way over to them, signalling to Frank who was preoccupied.  
“Frank…problem.” Was all she said.  
“Bloody woman.” Frank murmured under his breath as he got Charlotte to take over from him.  
He made his way out in to the corridor, to see what all the fuss was about. The first thing he saw was the blood coming from Mike’s side, then the cut on his head.  
“What the bloody hell happened to you?” He stated.  
“Oh you know our boss, always trying to play the hero.” Jo relied.  
“Cubicle two.” Frank said, as Von followed them.  
Mike made a pained noise when he sat down on the bed, Von rolling her eyes at him.  
“Don’t give me that look.” He said to her.  
“Well, no wonder. What happened?” She asked.  
“It was a burning car, a young woman. The car was close to exploding, what the hell was I supposed to do?”  
“Wait for backup.” Steve added.  
“Don’t you two have somewhere else to be?”  
“Fine we’ll go and do the dreaded paperwork.” Jo said.  
As the two still remained behind them, Frank turned towards them.  
“Well go on then, what are you bloody waiting for?” Frank bellowed.  
“Frank.” Von warned.  
“Well, it’s not a spectators sport for crying out loud. Right Vlasek, lie back.”  
Mike did as he was told, the pain hitting him for a moment. He watched Von put on some gloves before gently lifting up his ruined t-shirt to have a better look at the injury, some blood seeping out.  
“That’s going to need stitches.”  
“Easy job then, you free?” Frank asked.  
“I thought you were doing it?”  
“I need to get back to resus. Only if you have the time?”  
“Fine.”  
“Thank you. Vlasek, you behave for Von.”  
“What do you imagine I’d do exactly?”  
“Mm-mm.”  
Frank raised his eyebrow as he took off his own gloves and walked away, closing the curtain behind him.”  
…  
Von turned her attentions back to Mike as she took some antiseptic and cleaned up his wound before carefully applying the stitches.  
“So, what in the world possessed you to risk you life like that.”  
“It’s my job.”  
“No it’s not, your job is to save lives the best you can, not get yourself killed in the process, a burning car for christ sake.”  
“She was a young girl Von, what was I supposed to do, let her die.”  
“I’m sure back-up would have arrived in time.”  
“Ah well that’s where you’d be wrong.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Just as I grabbed her, we got a few inches away and then the car went up. If we’d waited for the so called back-up, she’d be dead right now. I did the right thing in my eyes and I won’t apologise for it.”  
“Okay, fair enough.”  
“Are you seriously telling me you haven’t risked you own life in the past to save someone.”  
“Not the way you just did.”  
“That’s right, you were in Vietnam right?”  
“One upon a time, a very long time ago.”  
“Bad memories?”  
“Just a few.” She sighed.  
Mike saw Von’s expression change at his question.  
“Sorry, bad topic for you?”  
“It’s okay, we all have a past we don’t like talking about. I’m sure you do too.”  
“Yeah.”  
They went quiet as Von finished stitching him up before cleaning up his head wound.  
“Well, that’s you all done.”  
“How’s our patient?” Frank asked, pulling back the curtain.  
“Yeah, he’s all done.”  
“Good, right Vlasek, home.”  
“What, no I’m going back to work.”  
“Like hell you are. I don’t want to see you back here for a few days at least.”  
“Frank.”  
“It wasn’t a request, off you go.”  
Von and Frank watched as Mike got up slowly from the bed before making his way out.  
“Thanks for stitching me up Von.” He said as he went.  
“You’re welcome.”  
Von gave a warm smile as he walked away, Frank shaking his head.  
“Frank?” She asked.  
“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, he’s a bloody idiot.”  
Von gave a chuckle to herself as Frank went to his office, as she stayed behind and cleaned up the cubicle.  
…  
Von was at the bar that evening with the others, Charlotte and Jo in a deep discussion. Steve and Gabrielle over at the corner booth, chatting about old times. Frank was complaining to Von and Bart about a new issue Admin had placed upon him, Von rolling her eyes at him as she got up from her seat.  
“Where are you going?” He demanded to know.  
“To get another drink…if that’s okay with you Frank?”  
“Not a problem, another scotch for me and Bart?”  
“I’m okay, thanks Von.” Bart smiled.  
Von nodded as she made her way over to the bar, ordering a red wine and another scotch. She handed the money to the barman, before it was handed back to her by the tall figure that appeared beside her.  
“Here, allow me.” He smiled.  
Von looked up to see Mike looking back at her.  
“What are you doing here, you’re supposed to be resting, Frank will kill you.”  
“Stuff Frank, I don’t do resting.”  
“Well I hope you’re not drinking? He’s right behind us?”  
“Orange Juice please.” Mike smiled at the barman. “Satisfied?”  
Mike took a seat beside Von, a pained look on his face as she watched him closely.  
“Mike?”  
“I know, I know. Just one drink please, I needed to get out of the house.”  
“Just the one then.”   
…

To Be Continued…

I have absolutely no idea where this is even going, or even if I do continue…we’ll see.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank looked up when Bart stopped talking, finally realising that Von hadn’t come back to their table.  
“Where the bloody hell is she?”  
“Huh?”  
“Von, she was getting the drinks in.”  
Bart looked around and spotted her over at the bar, seeing Mike with her.  
“Oh there she is, at the bar with Doctor Vlasek.”  
“Vlasek?”  
Frank followed Bart’s gaze to see Von and Mike talking, shaking his head.  
“Back in a minute.”  
Frank got up and made his way over to the bar, Von laughing at something Mike had said.  
“Not interrupting anything I hope?”   
Mike looked up, Von following his gaze to see Frank giving him an annoyed look.  
“Evening Frank?”  
“Bart’s dying of thirst over there Ryan.”  
“He didn’t ask for anything?”  
“Al-right, I’m dying of thirst then.”  
“Well god forbid you use your legs and get it yourself.”  
“What the bloody hell do you think I’m doing woman.”  
“Spying?”  
He gave her a raised eyebrow before turning his attentions to Mike again.  
“I thought you were supposed to be resting Vlasek?”  
“I’ve been resting for hours, I needed to get out of the house.”  
“And the pub was your best idea?”  
“It’s only orange juice Frank.”  
“Mm-mm, are you coming back over?” He asked Von.  
“When I’ve finished our conversation, yes?”  
Frank grumbled something under his breath before he picked up his drink and made his way back to Bart.  
“Well?” Bart asked.  
“She’s having a deep discussion with Vlasek to worry about our drinks just now?”  
“Your drink?”  
“Stop splitting hairs Homer.”  
Bart just smiled to himself before going back to his own beer.  
…  
The hours passes by, Gabrielle and Steve had already left, followed by Charlotte. Frank had made a point of going over to Von and Mike before he left, reminding Von that she was on the early shift, before he made his way out with Bart.  
“It’s like being caught ditching school by the principal.” Von groaned.  
“I suppose he just wants to make sure you get home safely.”  
“I’m a big girl, he should know that by now.”  
“Speaking of which, it is getting late.”  
“Mm-mm, I should be making a move.”  
Von got up, picking her bag up from the bar.  
“I can give you a lift if you like…I’ve got nowhere to be tomorrow after all.”  
“It’s in the opposite direction from you?”  
“I don’t mind, happy to do it.”  
“Okay then, thanks.”   
Mike got to his feet, his hand on Von’s back as they made their way out to the car park. They walked quietly towards his car, Mike opening the door for her as she got in.   
…  
The drive to Von’s was quiet, the only sound was the jazz on the CD player. Von smiling to herself, which didn’t go unnoticed by Mike.  
“What’s funny?” He asked.  
“Nothing.”  
“Go on, what?”  
“You never struck me as a Jazz man, that’s all.”  
“Don’t judge me by my t shirts I wear, I’m more than just a Rock man.” He smiled back at her. “Do you like Jazz?”  
“Mm-mm, I do.”  
“Anyone particular?”  
“I like to listen to Sarah Vaughan, Billie Holiday, Miles Davis…”  
“You have very good taste.”  
“Thanks.”  
They lapsed back in to silence before Mike pulled up outside Von’s house. He turned off the ignition, taking off his seatbelt as Von undid hers. She looked up when he got out of the car, watching as he came around to her side and opened the door for her, extending his hand to her, which she accepted with a smile.  
“You’re full of surprises tonight Doctor Vlasek.”  
“Don’t believe everything Frank tells you, he’s just jealous.” He joked.  
“Would you like some coffee, it’s the least I can do for giving me a lift home?”  
“Are you sure, you have an early start remember?”  
“I don’t go by Frank’s bloody schedule, come on.”  
Mike gave a warm laugh as he closed the car door and locking it before following Von up the path and in to the house.  
…  
Mike closed the door behind him as he entered her home, the heat hitting him immediately. He came in to the kitchen and watched as she grabbed two mugs from the cupboard, before putting the kettle on.  
“Take a seat.” She smiled.  
Mike did as she asked, taking a seat at the kitchen counter, a small smile on his face as he watched her prepare their coffee, Von looked over at him and caught the way he looked at her.  
“What’s so funny?” She asked.  
“Nothing.”  
“You’re laughing?”  
“No, I’m smiling.”  
“Because?”  
“I don’t know really…you.”  
“Okay.” She gave him an odd look before she went back to what she was doing.  
Mike got to his feet, coming over to her. She could see him at the corner of her eye, her breath hitching as he came up beside her.  
“I just don’t think I’ve ever really seen you smile as much as you have tonight, I don’t mean that to sound offensive.”  
Von stopped what she was doing and looked up at him.  
“I didn’t find it offensive.”  
“You should smile more at work.”  
“Working for Frank.” She laughed.  
“Yeah, I mean it though. When you smile, it brings out the sparkle in your eyes.”  
Von on impulse smiled up at him again, watching the way he moved slowly forward and placing a warm kiss to her lips. Von in her head thought she should say something, stop the kiss but instead found herself responding to it, her arms coming around his neck as he deepened the kiss, the kettle bubbling behind them.  
…  
To Be Continued…


End file.
